


Haunted house

by CelesteFye (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AS I SAID, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Parent Death, at least not too much, blind Evan fong, i don’t think Brock is tho, i mean his name is Evan Strix in this, so everyone’s out of character, this was for homework, this was for homework initially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CelesteFye
Summary: Evan has flashbacks and Jon and Brock try to convince him to not go into a haunted house whilst unstable.Evan is stubborn.——-This was for homework at first but I’m really proud of it so I’m publishing here. However just be awareEVERYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTERthis is because I didn’t want my teacher to think I stole characters so I edited them a bit so they are kinda oc’s? But yeah, enjoy.
Kudos: 7





	Haunted house

The sound of glass shattering is deafening - his ears are ringing and it only adds to the chaos. Like a school bell would a noisy cafeteria. Inhuman groans fill the room like a deceased choir would a church - cold, clammy, almost slimy hands drag up his bare arms and come around to cup his shaking face with far to much force to be innocent. Blearily, he realises that he's on the floor but the symphony of the undead is still ringing true - confusing his ears and jumbling his thoughts until he can't make sense of anything anymore. Deaf is he to the others frantic yells of his name, numb is he to his lungs pleas for air as they burn and ache like a wildfire in the forest that is his chest because his unseeing eyes are focused on the mangled bodies of his parents in that same accident that happened years ago but still haunts him to this day. Their once cheerful smiles are twisted into empty cries of aid as their dull, lifeless eyes beg him to help them. Now they're screaming his name over and over like broken records and he just wants the floor to swallow him up and get him away from whatever this is.

Evan jolts awake when fingertips graze the sensitive scar tissue on his cheek bones and around his eyes - instinctively his hand wraps securely around the wrist of the perpetrator, his grip tightens like the jaws of a crocodile when they try to slip away because all of a sudden he can't see anything and he doesn't know where he is so he's not letting go of the one - admittedly small - advantage he has over them.

“Hey, Hey, you’re okay - it’s just Jon and I here. Breathe.” A voice says. Evan figures it’s the owner of the wrist he’s holding when he only tightens his grip and receives a quiet but sharp intake of breath in response. Confused, the previously slumbering man squinted his unseeing eyes before finally recognising the voice beside him. “...Brock?” The brunette murmured - voice cracking - before releasing a shaky puff of air and freeing the hand that was most definitely bruised from the vice-like grip he had on it.

Apologising profusely, Evan shuffled away as much as he could whilst still being confined by his seatbelt, reluctant to remove it even if the car had slowed to a stop.

“Alright,” Jonathan started - cutting the engine and turning in the beige leather seat of his black SUV to face Evan cowering in the corner and Brock’s concerned expression. He frowned. “Evan, if you’re not okay to go in the Haunted House please tell us. Brock and I can bail out ,it’s not a big waste of money.” Shaking his head, Evan unchained himself from his seatbelt and rested a hand on the handle of the car door. “Jon, I’ll be fine. It was the same thing again - a couple of slamming doors aren’t going to scare me” Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. The nightmare was about his parents but there’s more to it than that, more that nobody should have to suffer through and more that Evan is unwilling to share. 

Watching as his best friend stumbled shakily out of his car, Jonathan exhaled and turned his ocean orbs to the now even more concerned Brock.

“He’s not okay, is he?” Brock received a shake of the head in response.

“The haunted house is only going to make it worse, isn’t it?” Another shake, this time accompanied by a pained sigh.

“But we can’t do anything to stop him because he’s a stubborn, stubborn man. Far too subborn for his own good.” The raven in the drivers seat groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Yup, pretty much...”

Brock ran a hand through his blonde hair and heaved a breath “Well, there’s no point dragging out this disaster - might as well get it over with.” Reluctantly, Jonathan agreed.

“Let’s get this show on the road...” he muttered before stepping heavily out of his car and rounding the other side where Brock stood, yet again directing an emerald gaze lathered in concern towards their unseeing friend who was gazing fearfully up at the building they had travelled hours to stand before. 

Despite looking about as stereotypical as you could get, the haunted house still managed to stoke fear into the three souls before it, igniting the flame of complete and utter terror in all who dared to even glance in its direction. The deteriorating maroon walls offered more of a glimpse into the future of the unfortunate men than any of the cracked and grimy opaque windows did. Every nook and cranny was possessed by the ivy tendrils Mother Nature had ordered to initiate an attack. Spiders danced elegantly up the vicious vines and spun intricate, silky webs in every dark corner they could find in a waltz not even the keenest of eye would be able to keep track of. The lack of chattering, adrenaline pumped teens that would normally be anxiously waiting in a mob like fire only added to the thick atmosphere of foreboding that made even the most stoic of men cower and shiver.

Troubled baby blues could only watch as sightless ash brown eyes widened in fright and as the blind man weeped at something no one but he could see. Taking a step forward, Jonathon gently rested a hand on his best friends tensed shoulder - deciding to ignore Evan flinching violently in response and furiously rubbing his red and puffy eyes, agitating the scars scattered accross them in the process.

Jon gave the other man a few minutes to collect himself before asking once more if he wanted to bail. Of course, Evan being the stiff-necked man that he was he denied the help and took a shuddering breath in before stepping further towards the unhuman-like shrieks and the chorus of the undead choir singing their song once again.

Shaking his head, Jonathon shared what would most likely not be the last concerned gaze with Brock before releasing a sigh full of pain and moving to follow the stubborn man they called a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I did tell you everyone was out of character, don’t say I didn’t warn you. 
> 
> Also if you think I missed warnings or tags or anything just comment. I’m bad at this as I don’t normally post. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Celeste x


End file.
